Arc: Chaotic Moon
by jovigirlx12x
Summary: The dark Senshi held Sailor Moon, who's rod was now snapped in half, by the hair. One hand was holding it like a ball, in her fist, while her other arm was held across Sailor Moon's chest, making her eyes water in pain and fury. Sailor Moon was pinned against the Senshi's body, not able to move and struggling to free herself... After the scouts defeat Chaos (Stars).
1. Prologue: Premonition

A/N: It's been a while since I read the manga series, so this might be a little rusty. I have seen the television series as well, but I prefer the manga because it's more human than cartoon. So, I will be following those story lines. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING besides I guess these words...but really, the original author has ALL the credit, so I hope I don't offend anyone or get in trouble by making a work of fan art! Again, I own NOTHING.

PROLOGUE:

Everything is silent. The atmosphere is black; everything is dark, except for the dimming, tiny lights that shine from a distance. Are those stars out there? Of course they are; they must be! It has to be space, but it looks like everything is fading. And where is the moon? There is no bright light in the sky; nothing to shine and give light through the darkness.

A rumbling suddenly begins to shake the ground, but not too severe to knock someone on their feet. It's hard to see anything, though, so hearing it slither closer and closer through the ground underneath is slightly terrifying. The ground, right! But nothing below is normal; the surface of this planet is gray and cold. There are pieces of broken glass, or crystal, scattered everywhere; they're too tiny to give away their substance.

Suddenly, a light is beginning to glow from across the surface of the empty planet. Is this even big enough to be called a planet? Maybe it's Pluto. But if it were, where is Setsuna, Sailor Pluto? Surely she could guard Pluto and the Gates at once; that is her duty, after all. Still, a dim light is surfacing across the blank gray slate that lies ahead.

The light, a promising aid in this darkness, seems like it's calling out to someone. But to who? And who is this? Who's dream is this? They're running, running toward that light, even though it's still so far away. Why can't they hear? Or is there just no sound. Is this place really so dreadful?

There are too many questions, but that light is the most important thing right now, drawing this person into it so deeply. It's getting brighter, but it's still so far away. Whoever this is, they need to run faster! Is it me? It could be, but why can't I run any faster than this? It's as if time has stopped, which would make sense if Pluto were here, but there's still no sign of her.

There's a figure. A black figure, standing next to another figure, who is just slightly lighter. But I still can't make out who they are. The dark figure is holding a sword. Could it be of the Dark Moon? Surely it couldn't be an old enemy, though. The figure slowly lifts their sword, and without warning -

Ah! Suddenly, I close my eyes due to the blinding light that just escaped the two figures. Still, nothing is stirring; no wind, sound, anything. Earth couldn't be gone, could it? Is this what's left of the once beautiful planet that is home to so many people?

I feel frozen. All at once, time really does stop. Everything is still, the light just as bright.

No! Still far out of reach is the dark figure, still masked and unreadable. Only this time, the sword is not up in the air. Usagi!? No, Princess! Serenity, what's happening?! Clear at day, despite the darkness surrounding, the light was coming from Usagi. Deep in her stomach lies the point to the sword of the unnamed figure. Is this where the light was coming from? Is this signaling the end of the White Moon?

All at once, the world is spinning. Not due to time unfreezing, but due to myself. I'm fading, my body becoming more and more transparent. This really is me, but what's happening? Am I dying?! I must be, because off in the distance a cold, dark object floats in the air. Far, far away, lay the cold and dark planet of Earth, being swallowed alive by the darkness of this second planet.

"Rei? Rei?!" Usagi's urgent voice was ringing in the air. "Rei-chan, are you okay? Come on, are you coming or not?!"

Finally, Rei blinked and let everything sink in. It wasn't a dream, it was a warning, but of what? The darkness, the light, Usagi! But everything was fine now; maybe she was feeling a little ill.

"Oh, uh, sorry Usagi! You go on with Minako-chan and I'll meet you two at Ami-chan's place later, okay?" Rei finally answered, knowing Usagi was just worried about wasting time.

"What?!" Usagi yelped, not believing what she just heard from Rei. "It's the arcade, Rei-chan! You don't know what you're missing, but okay!"

Scratching her head and acting forgetful, Rei put out the best excuse she could come up with on the spot. "Well... I forgot my books at home for our study session later, that's all!" she finished quickly, knowing the sound of school and books in the same sentence would send Usagi running.

Rei blinked, being sucked back in to whatever she had just experienced, as she watched Usagi and Minako run off. Would she see Usagi again?


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

Thanks for reading, everyone! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, review, because I don't know if this is good enough or not...Let me know if you like it? Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual. Please remember that!

* * *

"Chibiusa..." A long sigh came from Usagi Tsukino's mouth as she rested her elbows on the railing to the balcony of Mamoru's apartment. Without Chibiusa, everything seemed quieter. Some people might like that, but after living with Chibiusa for so long, Usagi got accustomed to her presence and almost forgot she was her future child.

The city looked so close, but she never felt so far away from it before. The lights glittered and let out a warm, happy feeling at night. The weather was just right and the sky clear, making it so simple for Usagi to get lost in the stars. As she looked up, a slight smile cracked at the edge of her lips. She never felt so alone, but she never felt so loved either. She had Luna, Artemis, and Diana. And the inners and outers. And Chibiusa, along with the newly added, the Sailor Stars. She wondered where they were right now; if they had made it safely back to their homes. The Stars should have had their planet reincarnated, along with their bodies for their star seeds, just as her friends had. Chibiusa was back in the 30th century, where she belonged.

_Neo Queen Serenity_..._how lucky you are to have such a wonderful daughter_, Usagi thought to herself. Even though Chibiusa would be hers someday, she envied the Queen who she still was so far from becoming.

Most importantly, though, she had Mamoru. At least the other Senshi knew of their royal wedding, if the rest of the world didn't. Eventually, she would have a proper ceremony for all of her friends and family to attend. However, if they let that happen now, she would never hear the end of it. After all, she was still in high school, and only entering junior year!

Some time had passed since Chaos was defeated and the star seeds had been released into the pool again. Everything had ended happily, thanks to Sailor Cosmos. As nice as the time alone was, Usagi was starting to miss her secret identity as Eternal Sailor Moon. She didn't miss the fighting, though; she had more and more time for the arcade, Mamoru, and "most importantly", as Ami-chan told her, her school studies. The thought of this made Usagi stick of her tongue and make a "ehhh" noise as she expressed her disgust for that aspect of what came from her spare time.

"Usako? What's wrong?" Suddenly, Mamoru's voice came from right behind Usagi, which made her blush. She forgot she was with him, and the thought of him seeing her pout to herself turned her cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

"Eh heh..." Usagi let out a short, humiliated laugh and scratched her head to hide her nervousness. "Nothing, Mamo-chan, just thinking!" she replied. That wasn't a lie, either. She was thinking...about a lot of different things, and what exactly, she couldn't pinpoint...but still thinking.

"About?"

"Well, lots of things really," she answered, suddenly calming her voice and sounding serious. "Mamo-chan, do you ever wonder if Chibiusa made it home safely?"

Taken aback by this question, Mamoru tilted his head up to the stars and smiled. "Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it already," he started. "But I know she's fine, Usako. If she wasn't, I could feel it."

This warmed Usagi's heart, because she knew there was definite truth in what Mamoru was telling her. He and Chibiusa had a strong connection, regardless of Mamoru's power. Surely he would know if something major had happened to Chibiusa and she wasn't okay. Either that or Pluto would know. She and Chibiusa had a deep relationship from the future, where Pluto stood guard at the time door into the 30th century.

Usagi looekd up at Mamoru and smiled, knowing things would be okay. But something still bothered her, and it didn't let her know until she thought of Chibiusa with her bright pink hair.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, once again sounding sincere enough to get his full attention. When he nodded, she continued. "I wonder who Sailor Cosmos was." This wasn't a question really, but more of a statement. "Is she me? In the future?" But that was a stupid question, for Sailor Cosmos was never heard from again after defeating Chaos. She was sorry she had brought it up to Mamoru, after being able to answer her own question so easily.

"She could very well be, Usako," he replied. Then, his voice softer, he added, "but don't think about this too much. Everything is so peaceful now. The enemy is destroyed. Usako, you and I can continue our lives the right way now, and learn how to become our real future selves."

Stunned by the truth and depth of his answer, Usagi grinned wide. She loved him; for so many reasons, but his passion about being the Prince of the Earth made him so much more perfect. She wished she could be that series about being a princess, but it wouldn't sink in for years still. One day, she would be Queen, and by then, hopefully, she would have even slightly close to the amount of stamina that Mamoru had now.

"I love you, Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered as she looped her arm through his and laid her head on his shoulder. Nothing would ruin their lives now; soon, she would be out of high school and able to announce to the whole world she knew as Usagi Tsukino that she and Mamoru Chiba would be married. Then, everyone would know, and it would no longer be a secret.

Off in the distance, a low _boom_ echoed, and reached Mamoru's balcony, alerting Usagi.

_An earthquake?_ she thought to herself, as it seemed to be the only explanation at the time. But she hadn't witnessed an earthquake in Tokyo for a while. Maybe she imaged the whole thing; she was tired, after all.

Something caught her eye though, and just as a small shimmer of light came down into the city from the sky, quick enough to be a lightning bolt, she felt her stomach become uneasy.

"Usako, did you see that?" Mamoru asked, sounding a bit unsure.

"I wish I hadn't," Usagi replied, wondering what had just happened.

Unlike a normal flash of lightning, this one almost sparkled, and seemed to be slow enough to watch strike the Earth. Was this just a weird storm? OR was it something else. A new enemy?


	3. Chapter 2: Sailor Who?

A/N: Please read and review! Reviews are what tells me if this is even worth writing or not...I'd like to know if you guys enjoy it! Give me constructive criticism if you don't? Also, a lot of stories just seem to forget the existence of Luna and Artemis...I think they're a vital part of the story, though!

* * *

Chapter 2: Sailor Who?

A few days had passed since the strange storm had come through Tokyo. Luna had done a follow up and found nothing suspicious, even though Usagi knew something wasn't right. Since she and Mamoru had watched the lightning strike the Earth, she couldn't help but feel like something was different; something in the air, perhaps, seemed more tense than usual. She could just be imagining things as well, though.

With no real evidence of a new invader, Usagi had no reason to bring back Sailor Moon, either, which meant life continued as normal, like it had been. The night of the storm, Usagi couldn't sleep. Mamoru had no problem whatsoever, but she lay awake that night wondering about her new friends that had left a while ago. If that storm _had_ meant something, would she be seeing the Sailor Stars again soon? With Mamoru back, though, how would she handle seeing Seiya?

Then the next week came, and the girls were back to school, leaving Rei and Mamoru for the day. School was the one thing Usagi hated the most, and now, not only because of the work and because of how boring it was. Now, school was a terrible experience for her because it was the only thing stopping she and Mamoru from having a _real_ wedding.

"They say there was only one true lightning strike in that storm." Ami's words broke into Usagi's thoughts and brought her back from her daydream and into the school yard as they walked out of the courtyard and onto the streets on their way home. "Which is very unusual for such a bad system," she added, frustrated by the fact that she couldn't make sense of such a fact.

"Mamo-chan and I saw it," Usagi commented. "Say Ami-chan, do you think it could be an enemy?"

The group was silent, confusion mixed with shock on their faces. Clearly, Usagi was the only one who had been thinking about the enemy in quite some time.

"An enemy?" Ami looked like she was pondering the idea, but that didn't last long before Makoto threw her arms behind her head and chuckled.

"Usagi," Makoto laughed, not surprised by Usagi's constant random ideas that got into her head. "Luna already said there wasn't a new enemy, didn't she?"

This was true, but somehow, Usagi still felt like Luna and Artemis might have missed something, or perhaps there wasn't a threat, but a warning of some sort, which wouldn't come up as something to act upon.

"Yeah, Usagi!" Minako chimed in, using her teasing voice. She knew the whiney edge that she gave it was just enough to get Usagi to give her a strong rebuttal, which amused her to no end. She and Usagi had always had small quarrels, but none were like the real ones Usagi and Rei used to have on a regular basis. "Or did you forget because you've been spending so much time with Mamo-chan? Hmm, just what have you two been up to, anyway?"

Minako always knew what to pick at to make Usagi give her a whole hearted reply; Usagi was easy to read for her, but of course, that was probably why Minako was the true leader of the Sailor Senshi. She and Usagi shared a bond the others wouldn't come close to, yet the two were still their own person all the same.

Face turning red, Usagi stomped her feet and stopped in her path, turning on Minako just as easily as the wind changed directions.

"What about Mamo-chan, Minako?! He is mine to worry about and not yours so butt out!" Usagi replied back, grinding her teeth.

"Tell us, Usagi," Minako began, winking. "The wedding's out of the way, so when's Chibiusa coming, huh?"

"What?!" Usagi yelped, her voice louder and sharper than usual. "Minako-chan!"

Laughing at the awkward situation that Minako had pulled Usagi into, Makoto and Ami continued walking, ignoring the ongoing friendly teasing in the background that was following them. This was the usual; although it was slightly annoying, it was nice to her because it meant things were truly back to how they should be.

As they passed an alley way to their left, something caught Makoto's attention. Bringing her hands down back in front of her, her facial expression straightened and she peered past Ami and into the path.

"Makoto?" She heard her name being asked by Ami, who was confused as to why she stopped.

Realizing what caught her off guard was a muffled yell, Makoto answered Ami the best she could. "I think there's someone down there," she said, keeping her voice calm. There really wasn't a reason to panic, but Usagi talking about a possible enemy was keeping her on her feet.

"Oh?" Ami turned her head to look down the alley as well, and both girls' eyes widened as a figure was suddenly thrown their way from the darkness.

Following the figure was another voice, yelling something after the person that had just flown by them and onto his bottom in the street. Terrified, this person got up quickly and ran in the first direction he saw. The voice following him chuckled, loving the fact that it had scared him.

"That'll teach you to try and steal my money!" it yelped, high pitched and very famliar.

Coming from the shadows was a small girl with hair white as snow pinned up from two buns. Her locks were short, just as she was, and her long white tights shone brightly in the sunlight to match the color of her hair.

Gasps came from the girls, who all took a step backwards into the street where the man just sat.

Being the only one brave enough to speak, words slowly and quietly escaped Usagi's mouth. "Sailor...Iron Mouse?!"


	4. Chapter 3: The Future

A/N: Thank you for the sudden spike in reviews! Please keep telling me how I did...

For the GUEST review: I'll be trying to keep updating this every few days. I have been a little busy yesterday and today because I'm making a costume for the upcoming Taylor Swift concert here next week, so that's why I haven't written. However, I have everything already laid out in my head, so I know I need to end this and not keep it "in progress" forever. Thanks for wanting to read this! I'll try to post at least twice a week from now on...if not more.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Future

"Sailor Iron Mouse?!"

All four girls echoed Usagi's stale voice in shock of the small girl standing in front of them. The last time they had seen this Senshi, she was trying to steal star seeds for Galaxia. The only way they liked Iron Mouse was out of their galaxy, and back where she belonged.

Standing up straight and brushing the front of her Senshi outfit down and knocking the dust from the alley back onto the ground, Sailor Iron Mouse tilted her head and smiled at the five girls standing in front of her. The smile was warm; it was far from what it was the last time they had met. But no one knew if Iron Mouse was any more trustworthy than she had been with Galaxia, so the five girls all stood their distance from her.

"Who do you think you are, showing up here like you're welcome?!" Immediately, Makoto took a stance with her fist held high in the air. The four others stood their ground behind her, ready to transform if necessary. Makoto clenched her teeth and waited for a response from Iron Mouse. All she got, though, was a confused look from the girl, and maybe a few tears coming along with it.

Bowing her head and staring at her feet, Iron Mouse squeaked out her answer. "You can call me Chuuko Nezu," she said as her uniform began to morph back into her black blazer and skirt that she wore most days. "Or Nezu -chan for short, if you'd like."

Gasps came from the girls as Iron Mouse, or Nezu-chan, as they now knew her, transformed into her everyday self right in front of them.

"Is this some sort of trick?" Rei cried out, disgusted that Nezu let herself change right in front of them.

None of the girls stood down, but none of them went at Nezu either. Hostility was high in the air, and no one wanted to make a move that would end in an unwanted situation.

"No trick," Nezu answered, her voice calm and light. She looked up, a renewed, fierce look in her eyes. She was determined to say what she had come to say. "I wanted to thank you, Sailor Senshi of this galaxy," she began, looking each girl in the eyes before moving on to her next sentence. "When Usagi let the cauldron send us all back, I was reborn into this world again on my planet, Chuu."

"But you killed Sailor Chuu for her star seed!" Minako gasped, not believing anything she said.

Makoto was next to yell at the girl, knowing what she said had to be a lie. "You were never a true Sailor Senshi!"

Closing her eyes again, Nezu took in a deep breath and prepared her speech for the girls. This moment was her only chance at not having enemies, and she had to make it count. She had prepared this speech for weeks, knowing she was coming to the Earth to meet the Senshi again.

"I wasn't from Galaxia's time," Nezu-chan started in a strong, confident voice. She looked up, her eyes leveling with Usagi's, in particular. Their gaze met, and Usagi felt a small shock run through her body. She wasn't sure what caused this feeling, but she knew Nezu's words were mainly for her, and not all of the Senshi.

Going on, Nezu began to explain who she really was. "Princess Serenity, perhaps you remember me as Princess Chuu, Small Lady's friend." Bowing as she address Usagi, Nezu let a little grin escape the corners of her mouth as she revealed the truth to the girls. The ferocious switch of gazes from Nezu to Usagi by the rest let them both know that no one else remembered this.

Eyes softening, Usagi tilted her head to the side and let a soft smile show; it was times like these when Mamoru swore she looked like the future Neo Queen Serenity. How her whole aura melted into a calming pool of soft waves sometimes took him off guard.

"Princess Chuu," Usagi repeated quietly. "I remember."

At this point, none of the girls could tell if they were witnessing Usagi or Serenity in front of them; this happened a lot, and made everyone uneasy. Now, not knowing whether Nezu was a friend or a foe, they simply watched the two talk about their future.

"Yes," Nezu answered. "That is who I am in the future, where I am from."

"You're from the future?!" Today, Makoto was taking everything as if it hit her right in the stomach and left her gulping for air. The girls were all shocked, but they weren't sure whether to be shocked at what Nezu-chan had just said, or the fact that Usagi-chan wasn't finding this strange at all.

Ignoring Makoto, Nezu continued. "Serenity...Usagi-chan...I am Sailor Chuu's daughter, the secondary guard of the planet Chuu." When her curtsy of introduction left everyone quite, she decided to go deeper into her explanation to gain their trust. "You see, Galaxia recruited me from the future to help her solve her galaxy's problems, as they were good friends to our galaxy. However, she used me for her own plan and once I was under her control, I, acting as myself, no longer existed. When I was reborn, thanks to you, Sailor Moon, I finally gained my ability to transform into a Senshi of my planet. My real powers have finally surfaced."

The hostility was wearing away now, and Makoto finally lowered her fist. As she did this, Minako, Ami, and Rei also let down their guards and listened, as if Makoto had given them some kind of sign to break their stance. Rei seemed to continue focusing all of her energy on detecting a threat from Nezu using her spiritual skills, but none of the others could read what she was receiving as feedback.

"Then why would you come back here, to Earth?" Ami finally spoke up in this argument, using her brain to muster up the question that no one wanted to ask.

"My planet in the future is under attack from Sailor Chaos," Nezu said quietly and sadly, apparently thinking about the destruction she left behind to come find these girls. "She has destroyed most of our galaxy, as far as we know. It could be more, but our sensors are so off due to the damage of her storms that have been coming through. This galaxy remained strong, though, so we went to the Moon. I asked Small Lady for help, since she now has her protectors. Neo Queen Serenity didn't agree, and sent me here, to find you, the Prince, and the White Stone of Elysion. The White Stone is said to hold the power of the whole galaxy, which combined with the other galaxy's Senshi, could be our only chance at destroying Sailor Chaos."

Only silence ensued as Nezu finished her story of the future. When someone finally spoke up, it wasn't even to ask about anything regarding the Earth, but only that of the future. Then, at once, everyone spoke, as if their questions had hit them all together and not separately, one at a time, when Nezu could easily answer them.

"Sailor Chaos?!" Makoto yelped, not believing her ears.

"But she was destroyed!" Ami added, agreeing with Makoto's clear confusion.

Nezu nodded. "Yes, but like us, both Chaos and Sailor Cosmos were reborn into their own worlds."

_No, _Usagi thought. _Chaos can't exist; Sailor Cosmos knew she had to kill her!_

"Chibiusa's protectors?" Minako asked next, double checking to make sure they all had the same people in their heads. The last time they had seen Sailor Chibi Moon, she had come to help Eternal Sailor Moon defeat Galaxia with the Sailor Quartet, also known as the Amazoness Quartet to the Senshi before finding their true identity.

"Yes," Nezu replied, nodding to authenticate what Minako had just implied. "The Sailor Quartet; your daughters."


	5. Chapter 4: The Royal Family

A/N: Please keep sending me reviews; I need feedback! This will all tie in eventually...I swear! REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Royal Family

"Daughters?!" all four inner Senshi girls screamed in shock. That was a sentence they never would have expected, not even if Usagi, or Serenity, had said it. Even if the Queen told them this, they would still be as caught off guard as Nezu had just left them.

The most shocked of all was Rei, who suddenly let a frown take over her face. In worry, she wondered how she would ever get along with someone so well to have a daughter with them. More so, she wondered who could tolerate her enough to love her that much in return.

Letting out a small chuckle, Nezu nodded. "Yes. Remember, they, as well as Small Lady, are from the future. In the future, you are Princess Mercury, Princess Venus, Princess Rei, and Princess Jupiter, all of the Moon Kingdom that rules over Crystal Tokyo. To each Princess is a Prince, who guards her and protects her, just as she is to protect Neo Queen Serenity. Your duty is to protect Serenity at all costs. Small Lady has her own Senshi to protect her, just as Usagi does here."

Usagi had always wondered whether this was the case or not; the girls surely had to have princes of their own. Nezu simply confirmed her suspicions, only the fact seemed to come down a little too hard on her friends.

"Yes," Usagi murmured. A small crescent moon shape slowly began to glow on her forehead, giving her the marking of the White Moon. The girls weren't sure if it was to them or to herself, but they still listened as Usagi continued telling her thoughts in her light, floating voice that seemed to soothe all of their shock into curiosity. "Sailor Ceres, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Juno, and Sailor Vesta. Each a new member to the royal family, thanks to you, respectively, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mars." With the way Usagi was talking and the moon marking she now wore, it was clear the Princess's spirit had taken over her. She was much wiser, much more mature, and knew things the others had never heard of before. As Usagi finished her analysis of the future, she answered everyone's one remaining question out loud. "Here, they were reborn as sisters, all in their own orbs, and laid to rest in the Amazon until Sailor Chibi Moon awakened. Mother must have known Chibiusa would come here to train; she could have easily needed her guardians, so the Moon Kingdom must have let them be reborn to protect her when she arrived in the past." Turning to her fellow Senshi, Usagi continued, with proud, bright eyes resting on each of them in turn. "In Crystal Tokyo, Minako, you have wonderful Ceres, who has the charm and beauty of her mother. Ami, your daughter, Pallas, is as intelligent and observant as you, and Makoto, Juno is a strong fighter that reflects her mother's Senshi abilities. And Rei," Usagi finished with a special care in her voice. "Vesta is yours, who has a fiery spirit just as fierce as her mother's with beauty as well to match."

Stunned, Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Rei said nothing. Their mouths hung open, not knowing how to respond to such news. Now, not only did they have to worry about a little Chibiusa running around, but they had to worry about taking care of their own children as well. At least it had to be worth it; it meant the future was safe, or, at least, it was meant to be.

Taking a step forward, Minako looked directly at Nezu with a new flame in her spirit. "Tell us then, Iron Mouse! If we're their mothers, who are their fathers?"

"Minako, how could you forget?" Usagi whispered, answering instead of Nezu, who smiled politely and let the Princess tell Minako. "You _must_ remember-"

However, at that very moment, a red rose, thorns missing, splintered into the ground at Usagi's foot, knocking her on her heels. Nezu, looking up, squinted into the sunlight at the figure who was now standing on the top of the brick wall protecting them from the homes that lined the edge of the sidewalk they were still standing on. He wore a black and red outfit, topped with a top hat, cape, and mask; Sailor Moon's counterpart had arrived, even if he was a little late.

Kneeling down in front of him as quickly as she could, Nezu looked to the ground and murmured his name in honor of being in his presence. "Prince Endymion!"

"Tuxedo Mask!" All of the girls, including Usagi, called his name in surprise. None of them knew how long he had been there, what he had heard, or why he had stopped Usagi and Nezu from answering their questions. Then, as he spoke, it all became clear that he hadn't heard anything from what had just happened.

"Usako! She's a threat, why are you speaking with her?!" Tuxedo Mask called out, reminding the group of girls of their last encounter with Iron Mouse.

"Yes, don't be so careless!" A small, lady-like voice added to Tuxedo Mask's warning. Following it was a little, black fur ball with bright eyes that shone along with her crescent moon marking on her own forehead, that of which matched the mark on Usagi's.

"Luna's right!" Tuxedo Mask wasn't going to let them fall in to whatever trap was being set up that easily. "Usako, don't believe anything she's telling you! We can't trust her!"

Bowing her head once more, Nezu made sure it was known that she was graced with Tuxedo Mask's presence before hoping away, back into the darkness of the alley way in which she came. She knew she had reached her limit for the day, and would wait for them to come back to her when they were ready.

"No!" Makoto yelled after her, but it was too late.

Just as quickly as Nezu had left, Serenity had too, making the moon spot fade on Usagi's forehead. Her eyes grew darker and she swayed as she took a step towards Tuxedo Mask. Slowly, she closed her eyes and fell forward; her energy had been used to its maximum potential as Serenity had used her body to converse with Nezu and the others. Leaping off the wall and to the ground, Mamoru made sure to catch his Princess before she fell alone and hurt herself. As he did so, his costume morphed back into his every day clothing, leaving no further trace of Tuxedo Mask or Prince Endymion.

Feeling the tension in the air, Mamoru knew the others were upset they didn't get to find out more about their future families. Explaining, he told them, "I felt her become Serenity. I had no idea if she was in trouble or not, so I had to come. I picked up Luna and came straight here as soon as I felt her."

The two had always shared a bond; that was how Tuxedo Mask had always shown up to Sailor Moon's rescue. Now, it was clear that it wasn't just Sailor Moon, but the future Neo Queen Serenity as well that Mamoru could detect.

"We'll take her back to my place," Rei finally spoke up, sighing. "But don't think you're out of this so fast, Chiba!" she warned. "We'll make sure you can take care of Usagi without her parents knowing anything happened, but you owe us as much of an explanation as you can give!" Glancing down at his cat side-kick, who now stood at their feet, she finished with, "you too, Luna!"


	6. Chapter 5: Dreaming

A/N: So, in honor of Usagi Tsukino's birthday (June 30th), I decided to write the next chapter for tonight! PLEASE REVIEW so I know whether or not to continue! :/

* * *

Chapter 4: Dreaming

A box was sitting on Mamoru's living room table, open and exposing four colorful stones. They were all the same shape and size; only their colors differed. Mamoru eyed them intently, almost as if speaking to them through his mind. The girls were all wary of the stones, not knowing why Mamoru had held these so dear to him. On the couch, Usagi lay, asleep, still zoned out from her latest appearance as Serenity.

After interrupting their encounter with Nezu, Mamoru had brought the girls and Usagi back to his apartment to tell them as much as he knew about the future, which seemed to at least be more than the girls ever had. Luna accompanied them, keeping her eyes focused on the ground as they walked to his place, knowing she had eyes burning into her back from the curious Senshi that followed her. She had done her fair share of snooping through Mamoru's apartment as he and Usagi acted grossly cute with themselves before. Once she had found the box, she confided in Artemis, who had helped her distinguish what the stones were. Luna knew what was coming, and dreaded finding out what the girls would say. She also had no idea if Usagi knew about this, and hoped she would wake up for the final revealing.

"So, spill, Luna!" Rei snapped, knowing the black cat had something important she was hiding from them.

Mamoru seemed to panic for a moment, not knowing what to say to aid the cat in the discussion. He threw his arms up and grabbed his shoulders, his elbows up in the air, and laughed a nervous chuckle as all attention turned on he and Luna.

"Well," Luna began, uncomfortably. She knew _some _things, but not as much as she suspected Mamoru knew. Clearing her throat, she continued more strongly. "In the days of the White Moon, Prince Endymion also had guardians who protected him, as you girls protect Usagi and Sailor Moon." Snapping his attention to Luna, Mamoru almost choked in surprise at how she knew about his guardians. He was too shocked to speak, though, so the cat simply continued. "He had four guardians, who were also reborn into this world with you all; Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Jadeite."

Gasps came from all of the girls sitting around the table. There was silence that followed that, as no one could believe what their ears had just heard. These men were their enemies last time they had seen them, so hearing this now was not at all comforting. Not even a stir came from Usagi yet, which still worried not only Mamoru, but Luna, as well. Surely she would bolt up if she had been waking up and caught that last bit of Luna's information.

Sighing, Mamoru knew it was time to take the spotlight off of Luna. "These stones," he said, pointing to the box on the table, "are their spirits. There's one for each of them, each represented by their gem stones' color..." His voice trailed off uneasily as he waited for someone to start yelling at him. A table full of these girls was intimidating enough as it was, let alone now when he had to tell them this important information.

"But they were killed with Beryl and Metalia!" Minako shouted out, knowing she was voicing everyone else's memory as well.

Giving her an apologetic look, Mamoru tried to explain further. "Yes, but their spirits were then cast into these stones instead of disappearing. I've had them since, but I can't do much besides call their spirits out every so often."

"Call them out?" Rei screamed, furious with this whole situation. "What do you mean, 'call them out'?! MAMORU CHIBA, DID YOU HAVE THEM ATTACK US?!"

"Rei-chan, please calm down," Ami pleaded. She knew her friend had a fiery temper, but she was clearly not thinking straight. "Mamoru-san said they were encased in these stones _after_ we defeated the Dark Kingdom."

"Yes," Mamoru responded, trying to sound reassuring. "Trust me, Rei, I have always and will always be on your side."

They all heard Rei mumble 'you better be', but chose to ignore it instead of sparking a new fight that wasn't needed with the stress they just unveiled.

"Girls," Luna scolded, trying to get their attention. "What's important here is that these four are _not_ your enemies any longer."

Minako, Ami, and Makoto gave a triumphant nod to make it clear they all understood Luna, while Rei simply pouted and gave the stones such a stare the others would have thought she was trying to set them ablaze right there in the living room.

"Mamoru, you said you can call them out?" Minako asked after a few moments of pondering whether or not she was angry at Mamoru and Luna for not sharing this sooner. She figured it would be useless to yell any more today, since it wouldn't help her find anything else out if she did.

"Yes," Mamoru answered, closing his eyes briefly. "If I touch them, I can bring out their spirits...for a little while, anyway. It's like a projection. That's how I know it's them."

"Then prove it!" Rei ordered, her sharp tone piercing Mamoru's comfort zone enough to make him start panicking again.

"Uh, erm..." Mamoru stuttered, not sure what to say next. "I mean, I could try, I guess..." His gaze suddenly dropped to the floor, as he couldn't face Rei's angry stare any longer.

"Rei-chan!" Luna scolded once more. Her voice was always crisp and a bit nagging when she was angry, but that was only because she was trying to mold the protectors of the future Crystal Tokyo. "Did you even stop to think about the consequences of brining them back right now?!" she snapped.

"Well, Luna," Rei said in an I'll-show-you voice. "Maybe if you _listened_, you'd know I said call out their _spirits_, not their bodies, too!"

Minako, Ami, and Mokoto all made fake smiles as they tried their best to ignore the two who continued arguing over Rei's correct and incorrect wording. Now was not the time for silly arguments; they were just glad Usagi wasn't awake to contribute to this mess. If that were the case, they'd be no further than they were before they ran into Nezu.

Holding the blue stone that was supposed to be Zoisite, Mamoru focused his attention on speaking with his guardian. Usually, this was enough to pull his spirit out and in front of him. Sadly, nothing happened, leaving the girls slightly bummed and suspicious of if he was telling the truth. Nervously, Mamoru gave out a little laugh that was obviously just used to cover up his humiliated attempt at proving his sanity when it came to the stones.

Suddenly, though, Usagi began to stir, muttering Mamoru's nickname as she started to wake up.

"Mamo...chan...?" Usagi murmured, her voice slightly confused. As her eyes focused though, she sat up slowly and took a clear look around. She was in Mamoru's apartment, lying on the couch. The last thing she remembered was Sailor Iron Mouse coming at them from the alley way, and now they were all safely here. Had it been a dream? "What happened?" she asked, unaware of what had just happened at the apartment.

"Usako!" Mamoru yelped, thanking the heavens she had woken up. He was already scared she might be hurt, but her timing couldn't have been greater.

"Great," Rei said, annoyance clearly coming from every inch of her presence. "You woke up sleeping beauty Usagi over there, but not Zoisite!"

Then, Usagi knew it wasn't a dream. What on Earth was Rei-chan talking about? "Zoisite?!" she yelped, trying to find a good place to take cover from that horrid enemy she never thought she'd hear of again.


	7. Chapter 6: Walking Among Us

A/N: REVIEW! I REALLY need to know if this is good or not. Just give constructive criticism please! Also, I'm currently putting this into manga form for those who are interested because I've been told my drawings are pretty good.

* * *

Chapter 6: Walking Among Us

After Usagi had woken up, she had quickly learned the story of her becoming Serenity and remembering Iron Mouse. Mamoru barely let her talk to the girls at first because he was too worried about her fainting again, but they insisted as long as she really was Usagi this time, she would be fine. When she first became Sailor Moon, she had fainting spells due to her use of power all the time. becoming Serenity was just one of those; one of those she wasn't used to yet. Right after that was all explained, Rei stormed off in a huff as Mamoru and Luna informed her of what they had just laid on the girls. The information, still soaking in to Makoto, Ami, and Minako, left them dazed on the couch and out of commission for this part of filling in Usagi. Once told of the stones and why Rei was off muttering to herself, Usagi tried to remember, just as she had with Iron Mouse. Unfortunately, Serenity was gone, and she couldn't pull any more information out of her head regarding Mamoru's old guardians.

The plan was simple, though. Or, at least it had started out simple. Luna went with Artemis to spend the week digging up information on how to revive the guardians from the stones in order to learn more about their past and what danger Iron Mouse might be bringing from the future. Luna knew these men existed in the future, but she had very little memory of them at the time being. Artemis didn't seem to know much more other than he strongly disliked Kunzite. Luna teased him about this, but didn't push it, as she knew they had a job to do in getting their King's guardians back onto Earth.

Nothing made sense until Luna reported to Mamoru, who had been with Usagi at the Arcade. Motoki sat at the bar making milkshakes, and tried his best not to overhear anything that was being said, even though he knew of their real identities. It was easier for him to stay out of it and live his life without that drama that was sure to make him ill if he wound up in it.

While they waited for their milkshakes, Luna began filling Usagi and Mamoru in on their findings. She and Artemis really only found anything that would make sense to Mamoru, but perhaps Usagi might remember something with what they would be telling them, so Luna made sure to catch the two together. Trying her best not to put the surprise of a talking cat on Motoki as well, she made sure to keep her voice at a hiss and stopped talking all together when he was near.

"There's no record of them being encased in those stones at all," she told Mamoru, a slight hint of worry and confusion in her voice. "We even checked the stones and didn't get any trace of activity in them, so we're not sure those even are your guardians."

Mamoru's expression was flat. He didn't get happy or sad with this news, but simply took it and began processing it in his head. Usagi, on the other hand, burst out in her tense confusion as usual, her voice blaring in Luna's ears as the cat gritted her teeth and squinted her eyes shut.

"_What_?!" Usagi screamed, throwing her hands down on the table. "No record?! You and Artemis are supposed to know about these kinds of things, Luna!"

"Usako!" Mamoru scolded as Luna shot Usagi a strong glare.

"Usagi-chan!" Luna spat, growing irritated with Usagi's spontaneous yelling spurts. At times, she thought the Senshi was starting to grow a little more mature. Then, however, there were times like this, when the old, 14-year-old Usagi was clearly in charge.

"Careful Usagi-chan," Motoki warned as he set down the two tall milkshakes in front of she and Mamoru on their table. "You might upset your cat if you keep yelling at her like that! She's just an animal, after all! Treat her kindly." Turning and walking back to the counter, he winked over his shoulder and left the three alone in their booth.

Clenching her teeth, Usagi growled and whimpered. "How _dare_ he," she muttered, staring daggers in Motoki's back as he walked away. "Sometimes, Mamo-chan! He always reminds me of you when we first met; arrogant and such a jerk...definitely not the nice guy he used to be!"

Sighing, Mamoru rested a hand on Usagi's shoulder and pushed her milkshake toward her. Luna chuckled as she watched him do this.

"He has a point, you know," Luna told Usagi, knowing this would probably just make her even more mad, but not caring.

Growling again, but this time at her cat, Usagi almost began to make a scene. However, something must have suddenly clicked, as she sat down back in her seat and her gaze settled on something in the far distance of the Arcade.

"Usako?" Mamoru asked, knowing something was going on in her meatball-hair-style head.

Usagi smiled, obviously more relaxed than she had just been. She opened her mouth to speak, but thought for a moment before starting her sentence.

"What if..." Then, she took another long pause. When she continued, she made sure to complete her thought for the other two. "They were reborn along with us in the cauldron?"

Luna, shocked that she hadn't thought of that before Usagi, was silent as she thought about what that would mean. It made sense, as the guardians were apparently not in their stones anymore.

Usagi continued when no one responded. "So, that might be why Mamoru can't call them out anymore."

Mamoru was taking his time thinking this through, as was Luna. Luna made a funny face as she twisted and turned through all the possibilities of how this could be true in her head. She knew she had to report this to Artemis as soon as she could, and maybe then they would make some progress on locating the guardians in their new human forms.

"So that means," Mamoru started, his voice low as Motoki walked past to drop off an order to a table near them. "That means they're somewhere else in the city. Somewhere near us, so we don't have to figure out a way to get them released from their stones."

Luna nodded in reply, before finishing this conversation with, "and somewhere easy for us to find."


	8. Chapter 7: What's Wrong, Usagi!

A/N: I AM SO EXCITED! I get to see Taylor Swift TOMORROW and this is just wonderful! I went nuts and pretty much cosplayed as Taylor, which is kinda weird for me to do, but I just have to get a chance to meet her!

Anyway, please REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 7: What's Wrong, Usagi?!

"You think they're _here_?!" Makoto screamed, her voice becoming raspy as it yelped in pure shock. She didn't want to see these men, no matter if they were still evil or not. Having them be in the remote area would mean Usagi and Mamoru would be going to find them, ultimately leading them to the other Senshi as well.

"Mmm," Minako mumbled, resting her chin in her hands, which were supported by her elbows on the table. "Maybe they're famous, like the Three Lights," she whispered, caught in her own daydream as she remembered the Sailor Star Lights and their Earthly identities.

Soon after Mamoru and Usagi discussed things with Luna, they invited the rest of the girls down to the Arcade to talk about what their next move should be. Mamoru had gone back to his apartment to collect the stones, just in case they were to encounter the guardians somehow. He felt that if he carried the stones on him, they might be drawn to him somehow. Usagi thought this was crazy, but Mamoru wasn't going to feel judged by her that easily.

The store was quiet; almost too quiet for a Friday night. Usually, Ami would get a study session going, but Usagi tried her hardest to find excuses to avoid that, and if this was a good enough one, that would be all right with her. She didn't mind the guardians that much after taking some time to get used to the idea of them being an aid to Mamoru. She trusted him enough, and if she was in some sort of danger from all this, he would tell her. She got over the fact that he kept this a secret rather fast; the girls were as shocked as Mamoru was over this. This was apparently the beginning of Serenity coming out in Usagi.

Usagi seemed rather grown up now, and no one was sure whether it was Serenity developing or the fact that she was technically married to Mamoru. Even though this was the case, she still had to live her normal high school life until she was able to put on a real wedding. Sometimes it was difficult, but she seemed to have been developing more quickly than before; she was much less of a cry baby now than she was a few short years ago. Luna also believed the training she had as Sailor Moon helped in the process.

Minako's daydream was cut short as the Arcade suddenly became less quiet and more destructive than normal. Bursting through the doors was a girl, one who Usagi recognized well; she was a usual player of the Sailor V game and ranked second highest on the game, next to the mark that Ami left years ago. Her eyes were glossy and terror-filled, and right behind her followed another figure. This person was dressed in dark clothes, though, so it was hard to make out until they were close to the girls at the table, who were now all on their feet and in Senshi mode. Motoki, being the only other person in the Arcade besides themselves, already knew of Usagi and Mamoru's other identities, so if they must transform, she wouldn't care. It had just been so long since they had needed their Senshi masks!

The figure following the girl snickered and grinned as she spotted her, hiding behind the Sailor V console. It was another girl, one with long, dark hair. She wore a suit similar to that of Sailor Moon, with a black skirt and purple bow. Everything about her seemed negative, so the girls were already defensive and bothered by the fact that she was stealing their costumes.

Before anyone could do anything else, the figure put out her hands and cast dark energy from both, which captured the girl and left her motionless, hanging slightly in the air. Slowly, a shining, round gem came from her body where her heart should be, and floated in place before her. Her eyes faded quickly as she lost the energy to live.

Laughing to herself, the dark Senshi looked over the gem from across the room, pleased with herself. "My first Power Gem," she announced, proud of her accomplishment.

"Give that back!" Suddenly, Rei's voice echoed from across the Arcade, demanding the dark Senshi let the poor girl go.

Usagi knew what this meant; another enemy had arrived. Looking briefly over the counter at Motoki, who was ducking down on the floor to stay hidden, she got a satisfied feeling in the pit of her chest and knew it was time to arrive again. Looking at Rei first, who had just challenged the Senshi, and then Ami, Makoto, and Minako, she nodded to agree with them that they must transform themselves into their Senshi identifies, and fast.

"Venus Planet Power, Make Up!" Minako was the first of the girls to shout out her transformation phrase, wasting no time in helping out the poor gamer girl.

"Mercury Plant Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

"Jupiter Planet Power!"

And all at the same time, following Minako, the other three girls shouted "Make Up!" and began their transformation into the inner Senshi.

"Usagi!" Luna ordered, standing on the table behind the girls. "Now!"

Nodding to her guardian cat, Usagi threw her hand up as well and began her own transformation. "Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Her hand stayed in the air as her breath caught in her chest. _I can't...I'm still Usagi!_ she thought, panic stricken.

Everything was silent as the girls stared in horror that Usagi couldn't transform. Usagi felt as though time stood still, but she knew it wasn't. She was in the open now, and couldn't run; she would have to face this enemy as herself, and not her Senshi form. Before she could react, though, Usagi felt a sharp pain overcoming her body, wiping her of her energy quickly.

"Usagi!" Sailor Venus cried, not knowing how to help her friend.

Usagi stood, back arched, encased in black energy that was coming, once again, from the palms of the dark Senshi. Knowing she was no help as herself, she didn't fight this; Usagi needed her Senshi to defeat her without interfering. _Mamoru! _she thought painfully. _Where are you?!_

"Sailor brats!" the dark Senshi hissed. "I've heard enough about you, but I hoped you wouldn't show up!" She dashed towards Usagi, who now lay on the ground of the Arcade, looking up in pain. Gripping her chest where her brooch hung, the dark Senshi lifted Usagi up and once again onto her feat. Her lips parted into a small smile as she analyzed Usagi, looking her up and down. "So, this is the poor Eternal Sailor Moon that I've heard so much about? Well, _where is she_?!"

When Usagi let out a small gasp of air, the dark energy began again from the Senshi's palms and took over her body once again. She winced in pain, trying to look tough. If she fell in front of her Senshi now, they wouldn't have the confidence to beat this enemy on their own.

Thankfully, a bright flash of white broke the course of energy from the dark Senshi's palms, forcing her to drop Usagi back to the floor, who this time, didn't fight to get up. Looking back, the dark Senshi growled and frowned at the figures now standing in the door way.

"Let her go!" one called, his cape flowing nicely behind him. His long, light colored hair was enough to give it away, leaving the girls gasping in shock.

Smiling, the four introduced themselves to the new enemy, who looked defeated already.

"You shouldn't go harming innocent girls," the one with light hair advised.

The one with a golden color hair, which was pulled back, spoke next, striking a shy pose next to the first. "Sailor Mercury!" she shouted, catching the Senshi's attention. "Venus, Mars, Jupiter! You are assigned to protect her! Don't let her be defeated so easily!"

Growling, the dark Senshi stood and glared at the four men in the doorway. "You win this time," she mumbled as she snapped her fingers and dark energy took her down and she disappeared into thin air.

The gamer girl got her Power Gem back instantly once her threat was gone, which left her falling to her knees and down onto the ground, where she then laid, recovering. Usagi slowly pushed herself up onto her palms, not being able to stand fully. "Who _are_ you?" she asked quietly, with what little strength she had left.

Then, as quickly as she had tried to get up, she closed her eyes and fell back onto the ground, not able to keep herself awake any longer. Just as she fell, a black figure came flying through the doors of the Arcade, dropping to his knees next to Usagi.

"Usako!" he cried, pulling her up into his arms. "Usako, wake up! I'm so sorry, I tried to get here as fast as I could!"

Smiling at his words, Usagi pulled up just enough strength to open her eyes and grab his gloved hand in hers. "Tuxedo Mask," she mumbled. "Mamo-chan...I'll be okay, really."

That was enough for Tuxedo Mask, as relief flooded over his body as he held her tighter to his chest. Taking off his mask and lying it on the floor, he looked back at the Senshi, who were all standing still, mesmerized by the shocking events that had just occurred.

"Mars," Tuxedo Mask, now looking more like Mamoru, said in question about Usagi's regular appearance. "Mercury, Jupiter, Venus... What happened?! Where's Sailor Moon?!"

"She...couldn't transform..." Sailor Mars murmured, not sure how to explain.

In addition to her friends words, Sailor Mercury pointed out that, "she tried, and nothing happened."

"She's developing into Serenity too quickly," the male with the long, light hair said, still standing in the doorway. "Without you, Prince, she couldn't transform."

"Prince?!" Sailor Jupiter repeated, turning to the four, who were now striding to stand in front of the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask.

Looking up, Tuxedo Mask scanned over the four figures. His eyes widened as he spoke, coming to terms with what he was seeing in front of him. "Kunzite!" he gasped, not expecting them to be standing with him. "Zoisite, Jadeite, Nephrite!"


	9. Chapter 8: Love

A/N: Night before I see Taylor and I can't sleep, so here's another chapter! Please review...

* * *

Chapter 8: Love

"Mamo-chan," Usagi whimpered as Mamoru dabbed a cotton ball on her forehead, wiping off the little bit of blood from her small scrape.

After the fight, Mamoru had taken Usagi back to his apartment, while Luna took the Senshi to meet Artemis at Rei's to discuss everything that had just happened. Mamoru's guardians split quickly, with plans to meet Mamoru and Usagi in the park the next day, to talk about what this all meant. The other girls still had some hostility issues from when they were attacked by the guardians under the Dark Kingdom, so Luna decided it would be best to calm them down before they were to encounter them again.

"Usako," Mamoru scolded, tilting her head up so he could make sure he got all of the red off of her face.

"Mamo-chan, why couldn't I transform tonight?" Usagi asked, her voice light and delicate.

Mamoru was afraid of answering her truthfully, because he didn't want to damage her while she sounded this fragile. She had an essence about her that told him she was more grown up than ever, and it almost scared him. He was used to the forgetful Usagi, the same one who hated school and loved playing video games on her weekends off of classes. He had to remind himself that she was 17 now, as hard as that was to believe. She was still a year shy of becoming an adult, but it sure felt like she had matured rather quickly.

_Maybe she _can_ handle this_, Mamoru thought to himself, watching her stay strong instead of wincing at the stinging feeling he knew she had to have, like she would have three years ago. Deciding to tell her what the guardians had said, Mamoru put down the cotton ball and looked Usagi in her blue eyes.

"Kunzite thinks you're developing into Serenity," Mamoru told her softly, waiting for her reaction. Instead, Usagi was silent. She blinked, obviously still processing what he had just told her, but said nothing more. Instead, Mamoru tried to add some soothing words to help her out. "They think if you have your Prince there, you can."

"Prince?" Usagi asked, not sure if she was ready to call Mamoru her Prince. "And just where would he be?" She giggled, giving Mamoru more comfort than he had had all day.

"Usako," Mamoru laughed, "Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, Serenity and Endymion or not, I still love you."

"Oh-kay, lover boy," Usagi replied, teasing Mamoru with her tone of voice. "But I love you too." Suddenly, she spoke softer, knowing that she Mamoru was being serious, and she didn't want to hurt him by not saying it back. It had never been more true, after all. "But really, I need to find out how to transform," she continued, her tone hardening. "I can't leave the girls to do this all by themselves!"

"They learned from the best, Usako," Mamoru replied calmly, knowing now they had less to worry about. "And now we have help, whether they want it or not."

"Yes," Usagi mumbled, thinking about Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoisite. "How long have they been back, Mamo-chan?"

"I'm not sure, really," Mamoru said, scratching his head. "Tonight was the first time I saw them, to be honest. I think they stayed low until there was a threat."

"A new enemy...that dark Senshi, who was she?"

"Luna and Artemis are doing research on her now, so I bet we'll know by morning."

That answer satisfied Usagi enough to let it drop; right now, she was exhausted and thankful Mamoru had shown up when he did, because she didn't want to be there on the ground alone. She thought for a moment she wouldn't see him again, which scared her enough for one night.

"I wonder why she wanted Power Gems," Mamoru said after a brief moment of silence. When Usagi looked up, Mamoru was looking off into the distance, out the window. He spoke quietly, but loud enough for her to hear him. "That must be a new form of energy, like the others have always been looking for. But why now?" His expression hardened for a moment as he came to a realization. "Sailor Iron Mouse!"

"What?!" Usagi gasped, forgetting about the encounter she had with the Sailor Senshi that had left her unconscious. "You think that was _her_?! But she wore a different outfit!"

"No," Mamoru answered, his voice still steady. "But I think the two might be linked somehow."

Usagi pondered over this for a few minutes in her own head; it could make sense, if she put the pieces together the right way. But was there more than one "right way" to complete the puzzle? After all, from what she heard from the girls, Iron Mouse didn't seem like a threat this time...only helpful.

Usagi let out a _hmpf_ as she developed a headache from all the heavy duty thinking. She sunk into Mamoru's shoulder from the seat next to him on his couch and looked up at him with big, round, puppy dog eyes that she knew could pierce him every time she used them.

"Ugh!" Mamoru complained, looking anywhere but Usagi's eyes. "What is it, Usako?"

"Mamo-chan," Usagi replied, not asking him of anything, which was completely unlike her. "When will we have a _real_ wedding?"

Stunned, Mamoru had to think about how to answer this. Finally, he came up with a reasonable answer that he hoped would suit her. "Well, once I buy you a real diamond," he answered simply, before adding, "and once you're out of high school."

"Only a year and a half to go!" Usagi cheered, smiling. "Mamoru, I love you," she told him sincerely, still looking up at him.

This time, Mamoru met her eyes and smiled back. "I love you too, Usako."

Leaning down slightly, Mamoru met Usagi's lips with a soft, affectionate kiss that, after a few seconds, turned into something deeper. Clinging onto Mamoru's shirt, Usagi pulled herself up to be closer to him, her back arched as she pressed herself against him. As the kiss intensified an Usagi found herself playing with Mamoru's shirt, he had to break it off not only for breath, but to stop them from going any further.

"Usako," Mamoru ordered, scolding her for letting them get so far. "You're 17."

"And I am your Princess, am I not?" Usagi asked kindly, knowing she had won. "Treat me like one."

"But-"

Mamoru's words were cut off by Usagi's sudden kiss. She smiled against his lips, loving how close they felt. The thought of her being his wife, even in secret, made her smile no matter what the situation. And knowing that their future held a world of enjoyment for she and her Prince made her even happier inside.

Mamoru managed to pull away again, but only for a second to ask her three simple words. "Are you sure?"

Nodding, Usagi buried her head in his chest as he lifted her up and carried her away to his bedroom.


	10. Chapter 9: Future Fur Ball

A/N: I had an AMAZING time seeing Taylor on Saturday! We were in the pit and ALMOST got to touch her! I have some amazing pictures.

Also, please go to my website and click the link in the first post for me, please? I'm trying to win a contest to meet her, an simply clicking gives me your vote! Last time they put the leader board up I was in 69th, but they took it down, so I could really be anywhere...but I've been trying really hard, so I may have moved up!

: / / taylorswift . spotlightonthelake . com TAKE THE SPACES OUT, THANKS! Here you can also see my pictures from the show!

* * *

Chapter 9: Future Fur Ball

"So Luna and Usagi were right," Ami said lightly, slightly caught up in her own thoughts. "The four of them, Mamoru's guardians, were reborn like the rest of us."

Mamoru and Usagi had met with Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Jadeite earlier in the park, right after they helped themselves to a nice lunch at Mamoru's apartment. Usagi had stayed the night, it being a Friday, and agreed to meet the rest of her friends back at Rei's after they talked with the guardians. Rei had everyone stay at the temple in order to discuss the new enemy and keep themselves protected, since they _had_ just transformed in front of her. There had really been no other choice, as if they tried to run to the bathroom to transform, she would have chased them down after knowing they were the only other ones in the Arcade at that time.

"Of course I was right, Ami!" Usagi yelped, making her presence known. Today, she seemed very bubbly, but slightly less like the Princess and more like the loud, clumsy Usagi the girls were used to.

Luna let out a loud sigh, her head drooping. She spent the night with Artemis and the girls instead of Mamoru and Usagi after Mamoru told her she would take care of Usagi and bring her over in the morning. She sat next to Usagi, who was sitting with Mamoru on a nice, fluffy cushion at the end of their usual study table. Rei's place was so accustomed to Japanese culture, and Usagi sometimes liked that more than the American-ized seating arrangements places like the Arcade had. It seemed more intimate or private, and suited these difficult discussions much better than anywhere else.

Settling down a little, Usagi continued her reply to the girls and Mamoru. She retold them everything she had learned of during their discussion that morning with the four men. "They didn't bother to come find us because in their minds, Endymion...Mamoru...didn't need them because there was no enemy. When we first started out," she told them, reminiscing about Luna first telling her she was a Sailor Senshi, "we had no clue we were Senshi. Then we remembered everything. They didn't remember until there was a threat, either."

"But guys," now Usagi sounded urgent and she looked them all in the eye. "They don't remember a thing about Beryl and the Dark Kingdom."

"But Usagi," Makoto piped up, confused. "Luna came and found you to tell you that you were Sailor Moon. We didn't tell them!"

Scratching her head, Usagi became very nervous. There was a little detail she wasn't telling them yet, simply because Minako had gone out with Artemis, and Usagi felt they should be here for it. It looked like she didn't have much more time to wait, though, so she decided to tell them without the two. Reaching for her bag, she put it on her lap and smiled down at Luna, who was listening intently.

Then, the audience became deathly silent as they heard a familiar, high pitched, muffled voice coming from the bag.

"Am I supposed to pop out now?" the voice called, sounding unsure.

Suddenly, a little gray head peered out from the opening in the bag and scanned the room to gather her surroundings. When her eyes finally stopped on Luna, they became wide and she leaped out of the bag and onto the table, her little bell ringing fiercely all the way.

"Mama Luna!" she cooed, happily greeting the black cat sitting at the edge of the table.

"Diana!" Luna purred, rushing up to touch her nose to her future daughter's nose. "What on Earth are you doing here?! Usagi, why didn't you say something instead of keeping her in there all this time!" Luna was now slightly irritated with Usagi, but the girls all knew she was just overwhelmed. She really didn't think she would see Diana again, especially since she and Chibiusa had left for what they thought was good.

Purring, Diana looked around the room once again and finished Usagi's tale. "Serenity sent me from the future to warn them," she said boldly, proud to have accomplished her goal so easily. "She knew they would be necessary soon, and that none of you would know how to awaken them properly."

"Usagi," Rei stated in her fiery, slightly condescending voice. "They _fought_ against us! And you expect me to believe they're all good now, and don't even remember a bit of that?!" She crossed her arms against her chest, leaning slightly back on her cushion.

Usagi knew it would be hard convincing them of this, but not this hard. She didn't really have an answer though, so she hoped Diana would be enough of one.

"Rei-chan!" Diana protested, upset that she wasn't believing Usagi. "Really, they were never bad people. They have always been Endymion's guardians, even in the future."

"Future?!" All at once, Makoto, Rei, and Ami all asked at once. Usually, the girls responded in a big group like this, since they were used to shocking news by now.

Usagi nodded her head once, smiling at the small, gray cat. "Yes, they're here for good this time. Crystal Tokyo isn't too far off now. Guys, I couldn't transform without Mamoru. Kunzite told us it's because I'm starting to become Serenity, and I need my Prince to protect me."

All of this news seemed too overwhelming for them, as the girls were all silent. Usagi was starting to get ticked since Mamoru didn't want to help in telling this story, but she was glad to have Diana at least to back her up. She just hoped Artemis would get back soon with Minako so they didn't have to explain everything all over again. If that were the case, she decided to herself that Mamoru could do it instead.

"Where's Chibiusa, Diana?" Ami asked sweetly, wanting to talk about something more easy going than that.

"She's not allowed to travel back," Diana answered sadly, obviously missing her Princess quite a bit. "Neo Queen Serenity forbids her to travel anymore."

"You came by yourself?!" Luna yelped, horrified that her future daughter came alone and risked getting lost or hurt in the time gate.

"No," Diana said, shaking her head. "Pluto traveled with me from the time door. Serenity allowed it just this once because Small Lady was too worried that I would be hurt somehow."

"Usagi!" Luna growled, furious. She turned on Usagi, climbing into her lap and glaring at her with her big eyes. "Why would you _ever_ forbid Chibiusa to travel with her! You know I would worry about her too much!"

"Ah, don't look at me, Luna!" Usagi whined, scooting back against the wall. "I'm not the Queen yet, you know!"

"Luna, Usagi didn't do anything wrong," Ami said, her voice still calm. Her eyes looked wistful; she must have been thinking about the future, like the rest of them. "I wonder why Chibiusa wasn't allowed to come."

Diana dipped her head and chuckled softly. "Small Lady can't cross into this time anymore because she will exist here very soon, in the correct time."

"What?!" Usagi was ready to pass out. _Chibiusa?!_ she thought, completely terrified. _Soon?!_

"In the correct time? Like as in Usagi's going to have a baby?!" Rei couldn't believe her ears; she didn't picture Usagi as a mother at all, especially not now. _She would_ have_ to mature more before Chibiusa came, wouldn't she? _she thought. "Usagi isn't even doing that with Mamoru yet, Diana!" she said mater-of-factly. The girls all assumed the two were, but none of them knew for sure, so they pretended that they weren't, just in case.

"Um, well," Usagi began, putting her hand on her cheek as her face became red with embarrassment.

"What?!" Once again, everyone in the room was eager to figure out what in the world was going on.

Mamoru sat, silent, his face buried in his hands, as he listened to Usagi spill the news, knowing this would be his life for at least the next hour.

"We kinda had some alone time last night," Usagi whispered, looking off to the side at the ground. "But that was it, I swear!"


	11. AN

A/N::

So sorry for not updating this week...just a quick note on why.

A lot of stuff has been happening lately and I just haven't had the time to write. I will make sure I post something new soon, though!

Here's the basic, short summary... I got major sunburn Sunday, so I've barely been able to move. However, I've been working nearly every day, so by the time I get home, I'm exhausted and crash. Also, Sunday happened to be when my boyfriend of two years broke up with me, so I'm really a lot of different emotions right now, and I didn't want that to influence my writing. Tonight I found out multiple things...one, my cat won't eat, so I'm not sure if she's sick or on her last days, two, my aunt's dad just passed away a few hours ago, and three, my great grandmother, whom my mom was very close to when she was little, has now been put into a hospice, so there's only days left. Along with work, my boss's mom just got diagnosed with Lime Disease, so she's been freaking out. So basically, the worst three days of my life.

Eventually I will update this week, so just be patient please!


	12. Chapter 10: Success

A/N: I had an awful night last night, so sorry if this isn't too great. I was up till 4am, which wouldn't bother me, but I had to _be_ up at 9am, so I barely slept. My sunburn on my back felt like little pins and needles being stabbed into me for at least a good hour last night, and I really felt like I might die. I've never experienced anything like that in my life before, and it hurt so bad and there was nothing I could do to relieve it...

Also, I'm thinking about delaying the next chapter until I get at least five reviews on this one...all this hard work for nothing? Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 10: Success

It took Usagi a long while to convince everyone that she and Mamoru had only been together once, ever. Period. The whole time, Mamoru sat behind her, his face bright red, and his expression obviously extremely uncomfortable. The two had always had no problem with displaying their affection for each other, but usually that was just holding hands with the occasional kiss, so this was a huge step which made them a little embarrassed. Usagi had told them over and over that she was _not_ pregnant. Not yet, at least. She knew there was always a possibility, but she and Mamoru knew what they were doing and didn't go into this unprotected.

Usagi knew sometime soon Chibiusa would come, and that scared her more than anything. But something also told her that her life would soon change, and they might not even get to finish high school before they took on their roles as Crystal Tokyo's royalty.

When Minako and Artemis hadn't returned, however, the girls began to get worried about their friends. It was getting late, and Usagi noticed how badly her stomach was rumbling; Minako was supposed to be bringing them back food. Almost as soon as she was about to say something to the others, Ami's communicator went off, showing an incoming call from Minako, who seemed to be transformed into Sailor Venus and battling something while talking frantically.

"Sailor Venus!" Ami gasped, not understanding what was happening.

The last Ami knew, Minako had gone off to visit Motoki at the Arcade and pick up some food and shakes for dinner for everyone. It all made sense now, though; why she was late and why they hadn't heard from her since.

"Mercury!" Venus said, her breath hanging in the air as she dodged what seemed to be a game console flying past her. "I need you all down here, _now_! Motoki...he's her target!" Venus sounded desperate, and as soon as her call had come in, the girls and Mamoru stood and prepared for their next fight.

"Mars Planet Power!" Rei yelled, throwing her hand up in the air.

Makoto followed her example and was next to enter her transformation process. "Jupiter Planet Power!"

"Mercury Planet Power!"

And at once, they all shouted "make up" and became the Sailor Senshi who had to go help their friend, Sailor Venus, in defeating the new enemy.

Mercury told Venus they were on their way and hung up, letting her get back to defending herself until they arrived. She glanced warily at Usagi, who looked as determined as ever. She stood he ground and made her hand into a fist as she spoke, never looking away from her friends.

"I'm going with you," Usagi insisted, not taking no for an answer. "Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

This time, when Usagi threw her hand in the air, she was able to transform. Mamoru did the same, turning himself into Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon's savior and protector. When all was said and done, Sailor Moon seemed quite proud of herself for being able to join the girls in helping Venus and Motoki.

"Eternal Sailor Moon," Makoto whispered as she smiled, enjoying the fact that her friend was going to fight with them this time.

"That's me!" Sailor Moon called happily, starting her run from Rei's property and to the Arcade. "Let's go!" she cried over her shoulder, hoping the others were following close behind.

* * *

"Let him go!" Venus cried, stumbling to pick herself up off the floor. She lay in rubble; broken tables and chairs were now mixed with fries and other types of food and parts to different games that used to be working in the Arcade. She was being beaten and only hoped the other Senshi would arrive soon to help her start winning.

Motoki's body hung in the air, almost as if it were lifeless. His struggling ceased and a shining gem floated in front of him; this was obviously his Power Gem which this evil Sailor Senshi was after.

"No!" Venus gasped, watching, horrified, as the Senshi took it in her hand and smiled an evil smile to herself, almost as if she was proud of her own evil actions.

"Don't get too excited!" a voice called from the doorway, lifting Venus's spirit almost immediately. As the voice continued, five other figures appeared behind her; four females and one male with a dark outfit and cape. "We're sick of you terrorizing these innocent people who just want to play a game and relax on their night off!" the voice continued, putting her hands forward as a rod appeared in them and stood in front of the group. "I am Sailor Moon!"

"And I'm Tuxedo Mask!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"And Sailor Jupiter!"

Sailor Moon's crew helped her out almost instantly in her addressing speech, which seemed to be buying time for Sailor Venus to get up and recover from her previous hits.

"We're the Sailor Senshi of the White Moon, and we don't like scum bags like you beating up on our friends! So I suggest you leave Venus alone and give that gem back to Motoki, or in the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!"

Snickering, the dark Senshi looked the group over. "Eternal Sailor Moon," she mocked, knowing how to get to Usagi instantly. "Or Usagi, should I say? I wasn't sure if I'd see you transformed or not anymore, seeing as you failed so miserably last time!"

Sailor Moon let out a growl and reached for her rod, knowing her temper was beginning to flare and she would need to get rid of this monster to keep it under control.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!" she shouted, hoping this attack would somehow change this Senshi back to normal.

It didn't sit well with Sailor Moon that there was such an evil Senshi present. Knowing this, she used the attack that freed the only other evil Senshi she had known in the past.

The Senshi, however, simply deflected her attack somehow, and the energy from it rebounded and crashed right into Sailor Moon, who went flying into Tuxedo Mask, who was still standing behind her.

"That's it!" Sailor Moon called, immediately getting back up and running at the dark new Senshi. She had had enough already, and the fight hadn't even started. What was with this new power and anger? "Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power!"

This attack did nothing though, and Sailor Moon flew helplessly into the dark Senshi, sending the two crashing to the floor. She didn't seem to be able to use that attack; the only other time she had was when she desperately needed it. She thought she had mastered it then, but apparently she hadn't.

Sailor Venus choked on her words as she gazed ahead of her and dove quickly to capture Motoki's gem, which was now crashing through the air and headed towards the ground. "I got it!" she cried happily, rushing toward Motoki's body and quickly releasing the gem back into him while Sailor Moon had the Senshi on the ground across the Arcade.

Motoki fell instantly to the ground, still unconscious, but most likely fine. Sailor Mercury ran to his side to start a check up, knowing she had the proper devices to make sure he would be okay, at least until they defeated this evil Senshi.

Suddenly, a cry interrupted the Senshi trying to help Venus and Motoki. The voice sent chills through Tuxedo Mask, as he tried to soak up the scene in front of him without panicking.

The dark Senshi held Sailor Moon, who's rod was now snapped in half, by the hair. One hand was holding it like a ball, in her fist, while her other arm was held across Sailor Moon's chest, making her eyes water in pain and fury. Sailor Moon was pinned against the Senshi's body, not able to move and struggling to free herself from the grip the dark Senshi had on her.

"Don't do anything stupid now, Sailors, or dear Sailor Moon will get it, do we understand?" the dark Senshi asked, almost scolding the group of Senshi who were there to protect Motoki. She smiled deviously, letting them all know that her games had just begun.


End file.
